Question Marks
by love and petrichor
Summary: All they were doing was answering questions with a question. How could a merely witty conversation lead to something more?


**Question Marks  
**Summary: All they were doing was answering questions with a question. How could a merely witty conversation lead to something more?  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership. All rights to the rightful owners etc (it's 5 am give me a break I don't own anything okay)

* * *

They haven't had a conversation like this in years.

She was walking around the perimeters of her library, while he followed around like a puppy dog. They didn't know what started this. Maybe they just had a bit too much wine. Actually, they did have too much wine. They just finished a third bottle.

"So we're doing this again aren't we?" she asked.

"Why not?" he answered from behind.

"Weren't we a bit tipsy when we decided to do this the last time?"

"We're a bit tipsy now, right?"

She smirked, her finger now brushing over old book spines as she walked past them.

"What if one of us breaks the rules of not answering a question with a question?"

"That will certainly take a while, would it not?"

"But what if one of us does?"

"Then there would be consequences, wouldn't it?"

She laughed.

"What kind of consequences are you thinking of?" she asked.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" he replied.

"Yes, Nikola?"

This is getting ridiculous, she thought to herself, smiling. She stopped in her tracks.

"Do you know I think you look absolutely stunning right now?"

She felt his hands gently grasp her arms. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, so the soft touch of bare skin made her shudder.

"You know I realize that every time you comment on my appearance, you probably have a hidden agenda up your sleeves?"

"Do you have anything in mind on what I might do?"

"I'm assuming something almost risky?"

"Risky or risqué?"

Damn him.

Damn him even more for snaking his arms around hers so he could grab her hands. She sighed and leaned back against him. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Why am I allowing for this to happen?" she asked.

"Because we are both absolutely irresistible?"

They rocked back and forth on their feet. They both felt so comfortable at that moment.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" he asked, whispering into her ear. She felt his soft breath against her ear and she was about to lose it. It always ended up like this.

"Why don't you prove it?" she answered, twisting her neck to face him. She smiled and bit her lip at him before he leaned in and kissed her.

She inhaled sharply through her nose as their arms were free to explore. His hands got ahold of her hips and he pulled her closer towards him before crashing into the library walls. She ran his fingers through his spiky hair, taking him in as much as she could. She lightly moaned as his kisses left her mouth, trailed down her jaw line and settled at her neck. Her hands explored up his chest and down his back. She mentally noted that his shirt was absolutely unnecessary for this situation.

"Oh god, Nikola," she panted, not finishing her sentence as he trailed his kisses back up to her lips.

"Helen Magnus," he replied with his lips against her skin. "Did you just break the rules?"

"Shut up," she said, grabbing the collars of his shirt and pulling him closer (if that was even possible.) She devoured his lips and their tongues met, while she began to unbutton his collared his shirt. He found his hands grabbing her shirt, untucking it from her pencil skirt to gently stroke the bare skin of her back up and down. She shuddered and again moaned at the touch, and decided that unbuttoning the shirt took too much time. Instead, she tore open his shirt with such force that buttons flew everywhere and his bare chest was exposed.

"That was one of my favorite shirts," he panted against her mouth.

She pulled back, their faces merely milliliters apart.

"I do believe you broke the rules, too," she muttered.

"Very funny," he replied. It was her turn to give him neck kisses. Her hands once again explored his now bare chest while one of his arms snaked around her waist and his other arm became tangled in her beautiful mess of curly brown hair.

She did not just kiss. She sucked and nibbled on his skin, causing him to groan in pleasure. He then took over. His hands grabbed her wrists and he raised it above her head as their lips met once again. She moaned against his lips in response and teased him by inserting her tongue in his mouth just slightly.

After a few more minutes of zealous kissing, they pulled apart. They leaned their foreheads against each other, panting and trying to catch their breath. Both pairs of eyes were closed, hearts racing as they breathed in and breathed out.

She placed her palm against his cheek, smiling. He smiled back as her fingertips traced the outline of his jaw.

He took his arms and wrapped it around her waist. He took a sharp intake of breath as her cool hands then rested against his bare chest. He finally opened his eyes to find hers staring back.

"Hi," he said softly, taking his turn to touch her face. He brushed a piece of locked hair away from her forehead and traced a line down her temple and jaw-line.

"Hello," she replied, her smile widening.

"That was not such a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"Dare I say it was better than the last time?"

He chuckled.

"May we take this one to a more private place?" she asked, taking his hands and entangling her fingers with his.

"You do know I don't see any fault in that?"

With her biting her lip and smiling and him wrapping an arm around her waist, they hastily strolled out of the library and to somewhere a bit more private, a bedroom maybe. Maybe there was a lack of inhibition, through bottles of wine, but god, how it was worth it.


End file.
